New Avengers Vol 3 19
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Now. An incursion. The Illuminati of Earth-616 have come to the other world to see what do next. The heroes of this world, the Great Society, are wary of them, not knowing if they are men or monsters. The recent past. Bruce Banner has developed a procedure based on information stolen from the Avengers of a parallel universe. By putting an implant in his brain, he can control when and to what degree he becomes the Hulk. He has asked Beast to insert the device. As they go through it, Beast expresses his doubts about the Illuminati's mission, and whether they are beginning to slip, surrendering their humanity in the name of survival. Now. Sun God is hopeful about the motives of the Illuminati, but the Rider is suspicious and dismissive, asking what makes them think they can trust each other. Beast explains that they have built a device to view Incursions happening on other worlds and learn from them. They have seen the Great Society fight off two incursion, but the locals correct them: it has been three incursions, and they won't talk about the third. The Rider starts insulting the Illuminati, accusing them of having secrets. Black Panther, soul-sick, tells him they have a weapon of last resort capable of destroying planets. Sun God says all he and his friends have is hope. Now. The Necropolis, Wakanda. Maximus the Mad wants to see what happens to the skeleton of Corvus Glaive when he exposes it to air. As the skeleton is in a block of amber supermatter holding Thanos the Mad Titan in check, he needs to be discreet. He bores a microscale hole to the bones, and the villain swiftly rebuilds himself, to the apparent glee of Proxima Midnight, his fellow prisoner. Then. Reed Richards attempts to talk Black Swan around to their position after she has a fight with Tony Stark. Black Swan listens, then says that the pattern is clear: Reed Richards only embraces emotion when intellect has failed him. On every world she has visited, Reed Richards has ceased to be useful at that point, and could therefore be safely ignored. Leaving her, Reed goes to Tony, who has more bad news: Captain America remembers the mindwipe. He knows about the Illuminati's response to the Incursions, and he is about to bring the Avengers down on them in a show of righteous anger that will demolish them. And the worst part is... they still cannot stop. Now. The Rider's distrust causes him to become more antagonistic, and he demands to know if the Illuminati mean harm. Namor responds with dark sarcasm which does not help. Iron Man asks them to reframe their thinking, so that both teams can pool ideas to save as many people as possible. Doctor Spectrum asks how they can regard a need for their plan as inevitable, and Beast asks how they cannot. Sun God dismisses the Illuminati as mass murderers, and the Norn says that whie they do not lie, their path has led them into darkness and melancholy. The Rider once again accuses them of having an ulterior motive, of planning to destroy his planet. He exclaims in righteous anger that he will die before he lets them destroy his home. So Namor tries to impale him on a trident. This solidifies the position of the Great Society against the Illuminati, and battle begins... | Solicit = • It’s the battle you didn’t know you wanted to see—until now! • As the New Avengers take on the combined power of the Great Society—and only a single parallel Earth can survive! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue takes place after and Original Sin. | Recommended = | Links = }}